Geschichte:Myxin und Mondo trumpfen auf/Ein paar Jahre zuvor/Reisevorbereitungen
|Bearbeiter=Carl Frieder Kathe |LastUpdateHack=11.09.2011 a. D. |VorlagenScrollbox-StattBild= }} Reisevorbereitungen Am kommenden Tag suchten der Doktor und Myxin das rumänische Konsulat in München auf. Schließlich brauchten sie Touristenvisa und Einreisegenehmigung, und es war nie vorherzusagen, wie rasch man soetwas für den Karpatenstaat bekam. Myxin stellte sich als Vertreter einer Landmaschinenfirma vor, die ein sogenanntes Joint-Venture mit dem rumänischen Fahrzeughersteller Dacia plante. Dacia sollt - so behauptete der Magier - für den Landmaschinenkonzern «Iron Angel - Harvesters Corp.» Motoren in Lizenz herstellen, die der westliche Konzern dann mit Valuta bezahlte. Der Konsulatsangestellte war etwas verwirrt. Er hatte noch nie von der Firma, die Myxin angeblich vertrat gehört. (Was kein Wunder war, da es die Firma gar nicht gab und er sie für seine Tarnidentität einfach erfunden hatte.) Aber der kleine Magier aus Atlantis tat so, als sei er über die Unwissenheit des Rumänen geradezu schockiert: "Was? - Sie haben von «Iron Angel - Harvesters» noch nie gehört? - Das ist kaum zu glauben!" Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Vielleicht hatten die verschiedene Kollegen aus der obersten Managementetage recht, die meinten, es wäre günstiger, mit einem Unternehmen in der CSSR oder in Ungarn zusammenzuarbeiten. Aber Miss Kara hat ja auf Rumänien als Partnerland bestanden..." "Entschuldigen Sie, mein Herr. - Ich wußte ja nicht..." der rumänische Beamte fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut. "Selbstverständlich werden Sie sofort ihr Einreisevisum erhalten. Sie, und dieser Herr... ähm, wie war noch sein Name?" "Dr. Marvin Mondo, mein persönlicher Sekretär und Arzt. Aus gesundheitlichen Gründen reise ich nie ohne ihn!" "Ja, natürlich, das ist alles kein Problem!" Der Rumäne hatte offensichtlich große Angst er könnte hier womöglich einflußreiche Leute verärgert haben... Als sie mit samt ihren Einreisevisa für Rumänien wieder auf dem Rückweg zum Sanatorium in Murrenbach waren, meinte Mondo zu Myxin: "Unverschämt bist Du wohl gar nicht? - Eiserner Engel Erntemaschinen mit einer Miss Kara als Cheffin..." "Warum nicht? - Ihr Menschen habt doch ein Sprichwort: Frechheit siegt! Hier hat es sich doch wieder mal bestens bewahrheitet!" lachte der Magier. Mondo mußte auch lachen, wenn er an das Benehmen des Konsulatsbeamten dachte, das von einem Augenblick zum anderen von abweisend-unpersönlich auf servil und diensteifrig umgeschwenkt war... Um den Gag zu verstehen, den Myxin in der Namensgebung seiner (erfundenen) Firma eingebaut hatte, mußte man wissen, daß der eiserne Engel und Kara ebenso wie Myxin Überlebende aus dem alten Atlantis waren, die normaler Weise mit ihm zusammen bei den flammenden Steinen irgendwo in Südengland lebten. Und Mondo waren diese Tatsachen natürlich bekannt! Als nächstes hieß es dann für den Doktor, die Koffer zu packen, den Oberpfleger Igor Schulpe zu instruieren, damit in Mondos Abwesenheit alles seinen geregelten Gang ging, und außerdem wollte der Doktor auch Shawn Braddock endlich entlassen, nach dem die Genehmigung vorlag. Ihn eine oder zwei Wochen warten zu lassen, nur weil der Doktor nach Rumänien reiste, das wäre nach Mondos Auffassung nicht fair gewesen. Mondo und Igor Schulpe fuhren persönlich mit dem Immker zu dem Haus in Kletterborn, das der Doktor für ihn gemietet hatte. (Vorläufig. - Später konnte Shawn das Haus dann selbst kaufen, denn sein Vermögen, daß während seines Aufenthaltes in diversen geschlossenen Anstalten unter Zwangsverwaltung stand, würde dafür alle Mal ausreichen). "Hier ist es Shawn!" sagte Mondo zu seinem Patienten, der jetzt, nach etlichen Jahren, zum ersten Mal wieder auf eigenen Füßen stehen und in Freiheit leben würde. "Danke, Doktor, daß Sie sich so um mich bemüht haben!" Braddock gab dem Nervenarzt die Hand. "Im Anbau ist eine kleine Werkstatt, da können Sie töpfern, Shawn, und es ist auch genug Platz da, um Bienenkästen aufzustellen, wenn Sie wieder welche anschaffen wollen." erklärte Mondo. "Das Haus ist zum Teil möbliert." "Gefällt mir sehr gut!" meinte Shawn. "Aber wer hat eigentlich vor mir hier gelebt?" "Ein gewisser Franz Ströter, Holzschnitzer, der..." sagte der Oberpfleger, der glaubte, auch etwas zur Unterhaltung beitragen zu müssen. "Den habe ich im Sanatorium kennengelernt!" Braddock schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war doch der Mann, der aus krankhaftem Geltungsdrang Anschläge auf Autofahrer verübte, nur um in der Zeitung zu stehen, wenn auch anonym. Phantom der Autobahn hat man ihn auch genannt... - total verrückt! siehe → TKKG Nr. 5 "Das Phantom auf dem Feuerstuhl", Buch und Hörspiel" "Ich will nur hoffen, daß der frühere Besitzer des Hauses keine Schatten auf Ihre Zukunft hier wirft, Shawn." Mondo lächelte. "Aber ich denke, Sie haben aus Ihrer Vergangenheit gelernt..." "Keine Sorge, Doktor. Ich weiß, was ich getan habe, bevor ich in die Nervenklinik kam. Das ist für mich vorbei..." "Gut so! - Ich denke, Sie haben die richtige Einstellung, um ein neues Leben anzufangen. Allerdings möchte ich, daß Sie noch mal zu einem Gespräch zu mir nach Murrenbach kommen, bevor ich nach Rumänien reise." verlangte Mondo. "In Ordnung, Doktor! - Aber bitte, sagen Sie doch Du zu mir!" "Bitte, wenn Dir es lieber ist, Shawn. Aber dann kannst Du mich auch dutzen!" "Gut, also dann, bis morgen, und noch mal vielen Dank für alles, Doktor!" "Bis Morgen, Shawn!" Mondo und Igor Schulpe fuhren zurück nach Murrenbach, während Braddock seine Töpfersachen in die ehemalige Werkstatt des Holzschnitzers einräumte. Wieder zurück im Sanatorium mußte sich der Doktor noch mit verschiedenem Papierkram befassen, der erledigt sein mußte, ehe er gen Rumänien reiste. Für den folgenden Tag stand noch ein Therapie-Gespräch mit seinem ehemaligen Patienten Braddock auf dem Programm. Mondo hatte also alle Hände voll zu tun. Plötzlich erschien Myxin wieder in Mondos Büro. Der Doktor war zwar nicht ganz so überrascht, wie beim ersten unangemeldeten Besuch des Magiers, aber er hatte sich auch noch nicht daran gewöhnt, daß sich der Atlanter einfach so, aus dem Nichts heraus materialisierte. Und neben dem kleinen Magier lag ein längliches Paket von ziemlich eindeutiger Form. Es schien so, als ob es einen menschlichen Körper enthalten mochte. Mondo war verblüfft und irritiert: "Was hat das zu bedeuten, Myxin?" Eigentlich hatte er mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, daß ihm der Magier aus Atlantis eine Leiche in sein Büro hineinteleportierte. "Ein Geschenk meinerseits, Doktor! - Das heißt, eigentlich gehört es schon Dir...!" "Was meinst Du damit? - Was ist unter der Plane?" "Pack es aus!" forderte ihn Myxin mit schelmischem Grinsen auf. Mondo stand aus seinem Schreibtischsessel auf, und machte sich daran, die Nylonschnüre, die das Bündel zusammenhielten, zu zerschneiden. Was hatte der Magier da ausgebrütet? Mondo war ziemlich gespannt. Was zum Vorschein kam überraschte ihn doch ziemlich. Er hatte die Gestalt schon einmal gesehen, es war eines seiner "Monster", der künstlichen Menschen, die er in seinem ersten Leben geschaffen hatte. Herbert hatte das Wesen mit dem kahlen Schädel und den Blicklosen Augen geheißen, das dank eines Elektronengehirns fast so denken konnte wie ein richtiger Mensch. Mondo hatte eigentlich angenommen, daß diese Geschöpfe seiner Zeit alle zerstöhrt worden waren, als die Polizei sein Sanatorium gestürmt hatte. Damals war er mit Doktor Tod und Tokata, dem untoten Samurai auf der Flucht gewesen. Und Lady X alias Pamela Barbera Scott hatte auch dazugehört. Noch nicht als Vampir, sondern als Mensch... Sie hatten gemeinsam zur Mordliga gehört, und er hatte Lady X besonders nahe gestanden, in dieser Bande, die sich aus Verbrechern und Dämonen zusammensetzte. Ihm war, als wäre das alles, die ganze, unrühmliche Vergangenheit, eine Ewigkeit her. "Das ist... nein, das war Herbert." murmelte Mondo, als er sich schließlich wieder gefangen hatte. "Eines meiner Monster. - Aber wie bist Du daran gekommen, Myxin? - Ich nahm an, sie wären alle zerstört worden..." "Fast alle, Doc! - Ich fand ihn zufällig. Im Keller eines leerstehenden Gebäudes in Greenwich, London. Deaktiviert, ein... wenig beschädigt. - Nun ja, ich hatte vor ihn Ihnen anzubieten, falls Sie nicht auf Anhieb bereit gewesen wären, mit nach Rumänien zu kommen. Aber das war nicht nötig, also schenke ich Ihnen Ihr Monster." er lachte metallisch. "Ich dachte mir, vielleicht können Sie etwas damit anfangen...!" "Myxin, Myxin... Du bist mir ja einer! - Eigentlich sollte ich Dir ja böse sein, daß Du vorhattest, mich quasi zu erpressen, aber ich bin's nicht. Selbst verständlich kann ich mit Herbert etwas anfangen. Ich werde versuchen, ihn wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, damit er weiterlebt. - Denn ein Lebewesen ist er trotz seines elektronischen Gehirns, und er ist ja auch nicht an und für sich böse, solange ich ihm keine entsprechenden Anweisungen gebe!" "Das habe ich auch so gesehen, deshalb hab' ich ihn Dir auch mitgebracht." Myxin lächelte. "Ich hoffe nur, daß Du mit Herbert nicht wieder an die bösen alten Zeiten anknüpfst..." "Keine Sorge! - Ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt. Mordliga, Dämonen... meine Zeit als Monstermacher, das ist damals in der Welt des Spuks gestorben, als ich unter der Lava begraben wurde!" Mondo lachte jetzt auch. "Ich habe genauso dazugelernt, wie Shawn Braddock, den ich gerade heute entlassen habe..." "Na dann ist ja alles in bester Unordnung!" meinte Myxin. "Ich finde, darauf sollten wir anstoßen!" "Gute Idee, Atlanter! - Was hältst Du von einem Whiskylikör?" "Dazu sag ich nicht nein!" lachte dieser. An einem völlig anderen Ort, genau zur selben Zeit, als Myxin und Mondo in dessen Sanatorium auf das gemeinsame Unternehmen und auf Mondos altes Monster Herbert anstießen, saßen zwei gefährliche Gestalten ebenfalls zusammen. Es waren zwei Personen, wenn man bei ihnen diesen Ausdruck wirklich verwenden wollte, wie sie verschiedener kaum sein konnten, aber dennoch Partner und Komplizen. Der eine war ein Mensch, ein Orientale mit schwarzem Bart, düsterem Gesicht, der Herkunft nach Perser. Er selbst sah sich allerdings eher als Kosmopolit, hatte keine Heimat im eigentlichen Sinne mehr. Sein Name war Synonym für ungezählte Verbrechen, schwarzmagische Verstrickung, grausame Taten... Akkim Samaran besaß schon einen ganz besonderen Ruf. Aber er legte überhaupt keinen Wert darauf, geliebt oder auch nur geachtet zu sein - ihm genügte es, wenn man ihn hasste und fürchtete! Ihm gegenüber saß eine Gestalt, die wirklich nicht von dieser Welt war. Ein Wesen, das vor Jahrmillionen von fremden Sternen gekommen war, ein Monstrum, auch wenn es nicht direkt so aussah. Der Name war Lord Acron, und dem hinzuzufügen war nur noch der Begriff Sternenvampir oder Sternenstaubvampir. Sein gesamter Körper bestand aus dieser glitzernden Materie, farblich zwischen silbrig, weiß und perlmutten angesiedelt, war daraus regelrecht modelliert. Lord Acron war Sternenstaub. - Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Man konnte ihm einen Pfahl in die Brust rammen, dann zerfiel er, aber nach einer gewissen Zeit der Regeneration konnte er seinen Körper von neuem bilden. Jedes Körnchen des Staubes enthielt bei ihm den magischen Keim, konnte ihn weitergeben. Samaran hatte schon einmal daran gearbeitet, den Sternenstaub als Füllung von Spielchips in einem SF/Fantasy-Rollenspiel unter die Leute zu bringen. Damals war er von John Sinclair gestoppt worden. Lord Acron hatte das nicht vernichtet, und der Sternenvampir zog auch weiterhin als wahrer Hintermann beim Konzern «Acron Toys 'n Electronics» die Fäden. Getarnt war das durch zahlreiche Strohmänner, Beteiligungen und Unternehmensverflechtungen. Vieles lief da über die Holding des griechischen Megakonzerns von Aristoteleis Leonidas. Samaran selbst - verborgen hinter Scheinfirmen, die rund um den Globus verteilt waren - übte in dem Unternehmen auch noch einigen Einfluß aus. Es war ein schlechter Witz, ein übler Gag, aber dieser Verbrecher, nach dem Interpol seit Jahren fandete, war neben dem außerirdischen Vampir der wahre Boß beim Konzern Acron... Jetzt jedenfalls planten Samaran und Lord Acron die Übernahme von «Farriac Cosmetics & Cie». Dieser Konzern, der den Vampirbrüdern Farriac gehörte, sollte - da waren der teuflische Perser und der Sternenvampir einer Meinung - wieder das tun, was er vor dem Eingreifen dieses unseeligen Geisterjägers aus London getan hatte, nämlich Tod, Grauen und Vampirismus unter den Menschen verbreiten, statt den Vampiren ein friedliches Zusammenleben mit der Menschheit zu ermöglichen. Was die Brüder Farriac seit damals in ihrem Konzern taten, war in den Augen des Verbrechers Samaran und seines vampirischen Verbündeten ein Beleg für Feigheit, lächerliche Schwäche - ja Verrat an der schwarzen Magie. Wenn Farriac Cosmetics erst in seinen Händen war, daß stand für ihn fest, würde ein ganz anderer Wind wehen... Aber es gab noch Störfaktoren auf dem Weg dahin. Samaran glaubte nicht ernsthaft, daß der Zahl Trust dem Acronkonzern das Farriac-Unternehmen wirklich vor der Nase wegschnappen konnte... Schwierigkeiten machen dagegen, das würde der anderen Seite sicherlich gelingen. Und es gab da noch einen Magier aus dem alten Atlantis, der sich mit all seiner Kraft gegen seine, Samarans, Pläne stellen wollte. Vom Spuk, dem Herrscher im Reich der Schatten, mit dem der teuflische Verbrecher Samaran paktierte, war er gewarnt worden. - Und das wäre eigentlich noch nicht einmal nötig gewesen, da er über die Gefährlichkeit Myxins ohnehin Bescheid wußte. - Aber was zum Henker konnte Myxin aushecken? Allmächtig oder soetwas war der kleine Magier aus Atlantis wahrhaftig nicht. Im Gegenteil, er war sogar eher ein Schwächling. Zeitlose Sprünge machen, ja, das konnte er. Auch Beschwörungen durchführen, ein Bisschen Telepathie oder Telekinese... Aber das war's dann auch schon. Asmodina, die Teufelstochter und vorher der Schwarze Tod hatten den Atlanter schon auf's richtige Maß zusammengestutzt. Trotzdem, das war Samaran und Lord Acron vollkommen klar, unterschätzen durften sie ihn nicht. Myxin war listig, schlau und kannte jeden Trick und jede Finte. Der Perser würde mit allem rechnen müssen... Ein Telefon - so ein topmodisches, schnurloses Gerät - piepste plötzlich los. "Verdammt... Samaran hier!" meldete sich der Perser. "Bitte, vergessen Sie nicht, daß man Sie wegen des Geschäfts in Rumänien persönlich erwartet, Boß!" erinnerte ihn der Anrufer am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Rumänien?... Ach, ja... so?" Samaran hatte gar nicht mehr an diese Sache gedacht. Kampfrobotter, eigentlich noch im Projektstadium, die an den Geheimdienst des Balkanstaates gehen sollten. Acron hatte die Dinger entwickelt und gebaut, und nun würden sie von der Securitate im Feldversuch getestet werden. Und die Rumänen bezahlten auch noch dafür. - Daß es sich um ein Experiment von Seiten Akkim Samarans handelte, erfuhren sie natürlich nicht (d. h. man sagte ihnen zumindest nichts davon). "Ist in Ordnung, ich hab's nicht vergessen, Mann!" schnarrte der Perser in sein Funktelefon und schaltete es danach ab. Auch wenn die Übernahme von Farriac's ihn im Moment eigentlich total in Anspruch nahm, die Sache auf dem Balkan durfte ebensowenig vernachlässigt werden. Schließlich hatten er und der Acron-Konzern das Geschäft nur durch die Vermittlung eines unabhängigen Technologiehändlers und Waffenschiebers machen können. Der Mann hatte die Verbindungen, die Samaran in diesem unterentwickelten Land im Südosten Europas brauchte, also wollte er ihn nicht verärgern. Manchmal war es schon mit gewissen Einschränkungen verbunden, wenn man auch als seriöser Unternehmer auftrat... Am folgenden Tag kam dann Shawn Braddock noch einmal in Dr. Marvin Mondos Privatsanatorium, zu der vereinbarten Sitzung. Sie sprachen davon, daß sich Braddock eine Außenvitrine anschaffen wollte, die in seinem Vorgarten in Kletterborn an der Straße stehen sollte, damit die Leute sich seine Töpferware ansehen und womöglich auch gleich bei ihm kaufen konnten. Vielleicht wollte Mondos Expatient seine Produkte auch an einen ortsansässigen Andenkenladen verkaufen. - Schüsseln, Krüge und Kerzenleuchter, verziert mit Bienenmotiven, da würden sich schon Interessenten finden. Mit der Anschaffung von neuen Bienenvölkern und dem zur Immkerei erforderlichen Gerät wollte er auf alle Fälle noch warten, bis Mondo aus Rumänien wieder zurückkam. Der Doktor gab Braddock noch eine Schachtel mit Beruhigungstabletten, die der Immker versprach einzunehmen, wenn er das Gefühl hätte, seine Agressionen nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben. Die Adresse eines Psychiaters, der in München eine ambulante Praxis hatte, und zu dem Shawn im Notfall gehen konnte hatte ihm Mondo ohnehin schon gegeben. Nach einer halben Stunde verabschiedete er sich schließlich von Shawn Braddock, mit dem beruhigenden Gefühl, daß in dieser Sache alles in Ordnung ging. Mondo gab seinen Leuten, Igor und Sievers, den Pflegern, die letzten Anweisungen, für die Zeit, in der er nicht im Sanatorium sein würde. Als der Doktor den Männern gerade sagte: "...das wäre dann alles. - Ich denke, Sie werden keine besonderen Probleme haben.", betrat Mex das Büro. Mondo lächelte, als er den Jungen sah. Mex begriff, daß er nicht mitkommen konnte, und hatte sich damit abgefunden. Er würde die Zeit über schon allein zurecht kommen. "Hallo, Doc! - Ich wollte Dir noch auf Wiedersehen sagen..." "Na soweit ist es noch nicht!" lachte der Doktor. "Wir, das heißt, Myxin und ich, fahren erst morgen früh um 8.oo h mit dem Expresszug von München Hauptbahnhof. - Heute packe ich erst einmal meine Sachen, mein «leichtes Sturmgepäck» und später essen wir noch mal alle zusammen ganz groß zu Abend!" "Au fein!" das gefiel Mex immer. Er aß gerne reichlich und gut. "Soll ich Dir beim Kofferpacken helfen?" "Warum nicht?" Sie fuhren mit dem Lift gemeinsam nach oben, in die Wohnung. "Was ist das eigentlich für 'ne komische Figur, die Myxin Dir da mitgebracht hat? - Ich glaube, Du hast sie Herbert genannt... oder?" wollte der Junge wissen. "Es ist einer meiner künstlichen Menschen oder wie ich früher dazu gesagt habe, eines von MR. MONDOS MONSTERN. - Ich habe damals, in meinem ersten Leben dem alten Frankenstein nachgeeifert, mit gewissem Erfolg..." "Mensch, Doktor, das is ja prima! - Wirst Du ihn wieder zum Leben erwecken, ich meine... den Herbert?" Mex war begeistert. "Ich werde es zumindest versuchen!" Mondo mußte über die Begeisterung seines Quasi-Adoptivsohns lächeln. "Aber prima war das in meinem ersten Leben eigentlich nicht, als ich meine Monster geschaffen habe. Ich habe damals einiges getan, was im Grunde unverzeihlich war. Schwere Verbrechen begangen, mich mit mächtigen Dämonen verbündet... Du hättest mich so, wie ich mich damals verhalten habe, sicher nicht gemocht!" "Aber das ist doch alles lange vorbei, Doc!" rief Mex voller Überzeugung. "Allerdings..." Mondo strich dem Jungen sanft über das schwarze Kraushaar. "Diese Zeiten kommen wirklich nie wieder. - Und das, was ich jetzt in Rumänien vorhabe, zusammen mit Myxin, ... vielleicht ist es soetwas wie eine Art Wiedergutmachung für meine Fehler von damals!" Zum Abendessen hatte Mondo dann bewiesen, daß er nicht nur ein guter Psychiater und Nervenarzt und sondern auch ein excellenter Koch war. Glasierter Fasan mit Ananas, Pfirsich und Preiselbeeren auf Berner Rösti. "Einfach köstlich..." lautete das Urteil Myxins. "In den 3 Tausend Jahren, die ich nun alt bin, habe ich so etwas gutes noch nie gegessen!" "Alter Schmeichler!" Mondo lachte. "Doch, Myxin hat ganz recht!" schmatzte Mex mit vollem Mund. "Du bist ein Super-Ober-Spitzenkoch, Doktor! - Wenn Du irgendwann kein Psycho-Doktor mehr sein willst, könntest Du auch ein Restaurant aufmachen, und würdest sofort 4 oder 5 Sterne kriegen...!" Als sie fertig waren, und der Tisch abgeräumt, holte Mex seine Gitarre aus seinem Zimmer, und begann mit seiner glockenhellen Stimme "Wenn ins wogende Gras stille Dämmerung fällt..." Mondo und Myxin stimmten mit ein, und danach kam dann "Quantanamera..." und "La Cuccaracha..." Es ging schon auf Mitternacht zu, als Mondo schließlich mahnte, ins Bett zu gehen, da er und Myxin am kommenden Tag zeitig aufstehen mußten. Für Mex würde das dagegen kein Problem sein. Er hatte Ferien. Aber er wollte auch nach München rein fahren, um sich mit einem seiner Schulkameraden zu treffen... Weiter geht es mit dem 5. Kapitel: Auch Mex reist nach Rumänien... Endnoten Kategorie:Mr. Mondo-Geschichten